Lips of an Angel
by WhoIsTheDoctor
Summary: This is for my best friend Alyssa. I miss you! A guy and a girl are at a dance. They're both really bored. What happens when the guy asks her to dance?


_**Lips of an Angel**_

**(A/N: So you guys know my editor, Shanaynay Tnessed? Well, she's been bugging me for awhile now [ever since my last songfic, When You Look Me in the Eyes] to write her a songfic. Since she also happens to be my best friend, [and the fact that she threatened to quit if I didn't- JK] I decided to go ahead. If you have something against the song, I didn't pick it- she did.]

* * *

**

Brooke was bored. And she was at a dance. There should be a law against that. She was bored because her boyfriend, David, had the chicken pox and couldn't come. She wanted to be hyper, to go around dancing like a crazy person until she crashed and had to have another soda, but she couldn't. _"What in the heck is wrong with me?!" _she thought.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything OK?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't talk too loud.**

Todd looked around. _"God I hate being the new kid." _He was standing off to the side, not too keen on joining all the kids that were jacked up on Mountain Dew. _"Why'd my mom force me to go? This is stupid. I don't know anyone here." _It was true. His mom had made him come, saying that "it would be a great chance to make friends." Yeah, right. Like _that _was gonna happen.

**Well, my girl's in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear you say my name.**

**It sounds so sweet**

**coming from the lips of an angel.**

Brooke looked around, trying to find a guy she could dance with without making David jealous. If she slow danced with anyone who liked her, she would be toast. finally her eyes landed on a guy across the room. He had curly brown hair and freckles. He was tall, and was wearing an untucked black button-down shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. He looked extremely bored, and, most importantly, alone. _"Who _is _this dude?"_

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel.**

Todd looked around the room, trying to find a girl that would dance with him. He didn't want to look like a freak who couldn't land a date. He spotted a girl across the way. _"Dang is __she__ cute."_ she was wearing a black halter babydoll top, a dark jean miniskirt, and black converse shoes. She was chewing on her bottom lip, twirling a piece of her straight blond hair around one finger. _"The ultimate sign of cuteness."_ He grinned.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.**

**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too.**

**And does he know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue.**

When Brooke next looked at him, her heart nearly stopped. He was walking towards her. _"Oh, God. He likes me. __**Crap!!!**__"_ He stopped.

"Hey."

"_Oh, God. He's talking to me."_

"Hey."

**Well, my girl's in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name.**

**It sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**It sounds so sweet.**

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Uh, sure?"

They started dancing to _Take a Bow_, by Rhianna.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Todd."

He put a hand on her cheek. She automatically leaned her head against it.

"Has anyone told you how pretty you are?"

She laughed nervously.

"A few."

**And I never wanna say goodbye.**

**But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel.**

Brooke's mind was drowning in a torrent of emotion, both rational and irrational. _"He's so hot. What about David? David isn't here. But I'd still be cheating. On a majorly hot guy who most likely likes me back!!"_ Todd was talking, and she was answering, but not really listening. If she was asked what they talked about, she wouldn't be able to remember.

**It's really good to hear you say my name.**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words, it makes me weak.**

Todd was talking, but his mind was elsewhere. _"She's so pretty. I like her so much. But she probably already has a boyfriend. But maybe not. But she __probably__ does! But she __might__ not!!"_ The song ended, and they broke apart. They looked at each other for a minute, and she turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned around.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel.**

"Hey, wait!"

Brooke turned around. She hadn't wanted to do this.

"Todd, look, I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I just wanted you to know that in the five minutes since I met you, I like you. A lot. I- I think I love you."

Brooke's mouth hung open. She was about to tell him that it couldn't be, that she had a boyfriend, but before she could say anything, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel.**

Todd let go and opened his eyes. When she opened hers, he couldn't help but notice that hers were glistening.

"Todd, I'm so sorry, but that can't happen anymore. I already have a boyfriend."

"What?!" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Todd."

She turned around, eyes still wet, and walked away. Todd stood there, frozen, one hand halfway out as if to bring her back. He was shocked.

"Wait."

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

But she didn't turn around.

"I don't even know your name."

* * *

**(A/N: That's it!! I hoped you liked it. I had major writer's block, so that's why you're seeing it now instead of last week. Bye!!!! :-] )**


End file.
